Amen
by Dominik.G
Summary: "I Pray Today. Before the day is over, I want you to be in my arms, I want you more than anyone else, I want you Every day" /Kaisoo with Seventeen Member /GS /School Romance.


Kaisoo Fanfiction

Amen

Cast : Kyungsoo (Girl)

Jongin (Boy)

Dino (Boy)

Junghan (Girl)

.

.

Kyungsoo POV.

.

.

"Untuk kelas XI silahkan kalian menuju lantai 3 dan cari dimana kelas kalian yang baru dan lihat nama kalian di daftar absen yang sudah ditempel di masing-masing pintu kelas, Mengerti? Ingat jangan ricuh." Jelas Ketua Osis yang memberi pengumuman di depan lapangan.

"Huft...Merepotkan deh." Kataku sambil mengambil sebuah permen karet dari saku seragamku lalu mulai meninggalkan sumber suara bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Kyung, semoga kita satu kelas lagi ya." Kata junghan sambil menepuk bahuku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum "Semoga saja deh. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu han." Kataku. Sambil tertawa, dan ia meninggalkanku karena jalannya sangat cepat. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar untuk menempati kelas baru.

.

.

Saat baru saja sampai lantai 2 tanganku langsung ditarik oleh seseorang, aku sempat parno karena ditarik oleh orang tak dikenal tapi rasa parno ku hilang dan berganti perasaan lega karena ternyata itu adalah junghan sahabatku dan ia menarikku ke toilet.

"Kyungie~ Bahuku Sakit." Adunya padaku.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi saat aku menarik tanganmu dan berjalan cepat menuju sini seseorang menubruk bahuku." Jelasnya sambil mengelus-elus bahunya.

"Aigoo Kita ke Uks saja yuk." Tawarku.

"Aniya aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kelas saja tapi tunggu sampai lorong lumayan sepi, aku malas berdesak-desakan haha." Katanya dan aku hanya mengangguk dan mengintip kondisi lorong dari pintu toilet yang kubuka sedikit.

.

.

Saat beberapa menit menunggu sambil mengobrol dan bercermin kami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet dan mencari kelas mana yang akan kami mengecek satu per satu absen yang tertempel dipintu dibarengi dengan panggilan teman-teman kami di kelas X yang sudah mendapat kelas. Sudah 3 kelas terlewati tapi nama kami berdua tidak terdapat disana, tiba di pintu kelas ke-4 raut wajahku dan junghan pun berubah murung karena disana nama junghan tertulis sedangkan namaku tak ada, berarti kami akan terpisah kelas kali ini. Oh my aku tak suka kondisi seperti ini sebenarnya.

"Kyung, masa kita tak sekelas sih…" katanya sambil pout, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Yasudah kau masuk kelasmu sana, aku akan mencari kelasku dulu hehe.." kataku sambil mendorong tubuh junghan menuju kelasnya.

"Aniya, aku mau menemanimu sampai kau mendapat kelasmu kalau bisa kau pindah saja ke kelasku biar kita bisa sebangku." Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Arraseo, Kajja kita cari kelasku hehehe…" dan ia pun mengangguk.

.

.

Langkah ku dan Junghan berhenti saat aku melihat namaku tertulis disana di kelas ke-7 Waw, Jauh sekali dan ini adalah kelas terakhir. Aku merasa siswa kelas ini semua siswa sisa tapi junghan menepisnya dan aku hanya mengangguk walaupun tetap saja kesal. Aku dan junghan mengobrol sebentar diluar kelas sebentar tapi beberapa menit kemudian Junghan langsung melambaikan tangannya karena bel masuk telah berbunyi dan akupun langsung masuk kelas dengan langkah malas.

Aku langsung disuguhi dengan kelas yang sangat riuh aku sampai tak bisa melihat dimana letak bangku kosong.

"Kyungsoo, Kau masuk kelas ini juga? Whoa aku tak menyangka hehehe." Sapa Dino sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Begitulah.. apa bangkunya sudah penuh semua?" tanyaku sambil menjinjitkan kakiku melihat sekeliling siapa tahu ada bangku kosong.

"Hahaha sebentar duduk dulu dibangkuku, akan kucarikan oke?" katanya lalu berdiri didepan kelas.

"Duduk Di Bangku Masing-Masing aku ingin mengecek apakah masih ada bangku kosong disini." Katanya lantang dan ajaib semua siswa langsung menuruti perintahnya dan ia langsung mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian dia berjalan keluar entah kemana.

.

Selagi menunggu dia aku mengobrol dengan beberapa orang dan berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda denganku saat di kelas X. Lalu dino datang sambil menarik sebuah meja dan kursi yang ia bawa dibantu dengan seseorang yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan kami, mungkinkah ia anak baru ? entahlah. Anak baru itu pun menarik sebuah meja+kursi juga sama seperti dino. Ternyata kelasku ini kekurangan bangku, hmm .. Aku cukup tahu saja. Sesaat aku dan anak-anak sekelas hanya melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan kelas dimana dino dan seseorang yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda sendiri itu sedang menarik bangku dan aku mendengar teman-teman yang lain sedikit berbincang mengenai seorang siswa laki-laki baru yang mengikuti langkah dino menuju belakang kelas untuk menyimpan bangku.

Setelah menyimpan bangku, dino menarik tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dia itu dan membawanya ke depan kelas. Lalu dino langsung berkata. "Teman-Teman Berikan salam penyambutan untuk teman baru kita ini, dia dari Changwon." Kata dino heboh bagaikan seperti seorang MC acara Music. Dan siswa laki-laki yang ada disebelah dino itu hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada semua. Kelas pun ramai saat anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namanya Jongin dan dia cukup menarik perhatian siswa perempuan disini termasuk aku. saat suasana masih ricuh dino yang masih berada didepan langsung memanggilku dan menyuruhku kedepan dan memberi tahu letak bangku ku aku pun berterima kasih pada dino karena sudah membantu. Aku pun langsung menuju bangku ku diikuti siswa baru itu yang berada dibelakangku.

"Cieeee…." Kompak semua siswa saat aku dan siswa baru itu berjalan menuju bangku dan aku hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirku. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

Aku sempat kesal karena Jongin ternyata orangnya cukup menyebalkan karena ia malah duduk di dekat jendela padahal aku ingin duduk disana. "Kau mau kulitmu putihmu terbakar? " Katanya sambil menyimpan tasnya di bawah bangku.

"Apa hubungannya coba? Aku ingin di pojok pokoknya."kataku sambil menyimpan tasku dimejanya.

"No." singkatnya sambil memindahkan tasku dari bangkunya. Dan aku hanya mendengus sedangkan dia hanya terkikik.

.

.

.

Sudah Dua Bulan aku berada di kelas XI-7 ini dan aku sudah sangat beradaptasi dengan kelas ini kelas kami bahkan sudah dikenal sebagai kelas paling kompak dan usil. Dan itu memang fakta yang sangat mencengangkan. Dan teman sebangku ku masih terus saja mengusiliku sampai-sampai minggu kemarin berita ku dan dia sampai ditempel di mading sebagai contoh pasangan yang paling diidam-idamkan entah apa sebabnya padahal aku dan dia tidak berpacaran. Junghan pun sempat kaget saat melihat berita itu tapi aku langsung memberitahu kebenarannya dan sayangnya junghan tidak percaya. Huft..~

.

.

aku menyipitkan mataku sambil memajukan badanku kedepan karena tulisan guru kang sungguh tak terlihat.

"Itu apa sih tulisannya yang poin B setelah kata kau akan merasa .." tanyaku pada Jongin

"Yang Mana?" Ia malah bertanya balik

"Aishhh… yang itu" Kataku sambil menujuk papan tulis, aku pun berniat untuk berjalan kedepan supaya tulisannya terlihat tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan oleh Jongin Dan aku pun langsung memandangnya dan langsung duduk di kursi

"Yeppeuda.." ucapnya

"Yeppeuda? Jinjja? Tanyaku sambil melihat kepapan tulis lagi karena tetap tak terlihat aku pun langsung menulis kata 'Yeppeuda' dibukuku. Tapi Baru saja menulis kata 'yepp' tanganku langsung ditarik kembali oleh Jongin. Aku menghadap kearahnya dan mengerutkan keningku

"Aniya~ bukan itu sebenarnya kkk"

"Bukan itu terus apa ? aku sudah tanggung menulisnya tahu.. Aish Menyebalkan." Kataku sambil menojok lengannya tapi dia langsung menempatkan bibirnya ditelingaku dan aku terdiam karna tangan yang ku gunakan untuk menonjok lengannya malah ditahan oleh jongin.

"Neoneun Yeppeuda.. (Kau Cantik)." Bisiknya lalu ia kembali duduk tegap menghadap papan tulis dan menulis lagi. Dan aku masih tertegun masih mencerna perkataan jongin tadi.

' _Tuk/? Brak'_

 _._

Suara benda jatuh membuatku tersadar dan menatap kearah depan kelas dimana guru kang sedang berkacak pinggang dan mataku pun menangkap bayangan tubuh seseorang yang berada didepanku yang ternyata itu jongin yang memiringkan badannya ke bangkuku, badannya menutupi sebagian badanku karna tubuhnya memang tinggi dan aku melihat ia menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Aku menatapnya bingung dan aku melihat ada penghapus bor di mejaku dan aku makin bingung. Akupun langsung mengembalikan penghapus itu ke Guru Kang.

"Jangan melamun di kelasku." Kata guru kang sambil menjewer telingaku. Aku hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan kembali ke bangkuku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku melihat jongin sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya sepertinya ia kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Terkena lemparan penghapus." jawabnya singkat.

"Mwo? Penghapus tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan aku langsung membulatkan mataku.

' _Apa dia melindungiku dari penghapus itu? sepertinya iya kkk.'_

"Gomawo.." Kataku sambil memelankan suaraku.

"Gomawo untuk?"

"Kau sudah melindungiku dari serangan penghapus guru kang." Kataku

"Pede sekali kau.. Haha aku tak melindungimu sepertinya kau salah persepsi. Aku hanya ingin meminjam pensilmu" Katanya sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Aniya aku tak kepedean." Kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan bersiap untuk menulis lagi. Dan aku hanya mendengar suara kikikannya yang seakan mengejekku sungguh aku malu sekali.

.

.

/

.

Jongin POV.

.

.

.

Aku merasa hidupku sedikit berubah karena memiliki teman sebangku seperti kyungsoo dia sangat lucu dan juga cantik. Seperti hari ini aku sedang menulis materi pelajaran Miss Prita yang ditulis di papan tulis. Seperti biasa kyungsoo selalu menanyakan padaku kata-kata apa yang tak terlihat olehnya. Akupun dengan senang hati membantunya walaupun terkadang aku sering membuatnya kesal. Seperti saat pelajaran Guru Kang kemarin.

"Jongin-ah aku lihat catatanmu ya, aku tak kelihatan." Katanya sambil melirik catatanku lalu menulisnya.

Aku yang melihat itu langsung memiliki ide untuk mengerjainya. Aku pun menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang Miss prita tulis dan menggabungkannya dengan kata-kataku.

"Adapun yang membuat …. Kim Jongin sangat tampan" katanya sambil menulis. Sepertinya ia tak sadar kkk.

"Omo.. Omo, Kau menyebutku tampan?" Kataku pura-pura kaget.

"Aniyo.. Telinga mu bermasalah pasti." Katanya.

"Jinjja? Itu buktinya kau menulisnya, Kim Jongin Sangat Tampan" Kataku mencoba membuatnya sadar. Sungguh kyungsoo itu sangatlah lemot jadi aku senang mengusilinya. Ia pun langsung melihat catatannya sendiri dan langsung mencoret catatannya itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkanku ya?" Godaku lalu akupun menutup buku catatanku supaya tak ketahuan.

"Anindae~" Katanya sambil mencubitku.

"Aigoo.. Aigoo " Kataku sambil menahan tawa.

Ia langsung merebut buku catatanku dan membukanya ia langsung melotot kearahku dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau sengaja~ Aishh…. Menyebalkan dasar pagar berduri" Ketusnya.

Aku hanya tertawa dan mengambil penghapus untuk menghapus tulisanku tadi, sambil meliriknya yang sedang menyerut pensil karna pensilnya patah akibat tadi ia pakai untuk mencoret tulisannya.

.

.

.

"Yaaa~ Kim Jongin! Aaaa~" Teriak seseorang saat aku melepas baju olahragaku dan berniat untuk mengganti dengan kemeja. Aku menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Mwoya? " Tanyaku.

"Kau jangan membuka baju dihadapanku, apa kau tak malu." Katanya sambil menendang kursi yang kududuki.

"Aku kira kau sedang tertidur makanya aku membukanya disini lagipula tak ada siapa-siapa." Kataku tak mau kalah sambil mengancingkan kemeja seragamku.

"Tapi aku wanita bodoh kau membuatku kaget."

"Sudahlah lagian sudah terlanjurkan, kajja kita ke kantin." Ajakku padanya.

"Tapi kau yang traktir. Aku ingin burger " Katanya

"Baiklah. Minum bayar sendiri haha" Dan ia hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo Selamat makan siang semuanya, saya Hyuna akan menemani makan siang kalian semua dengan beberapa lagu yang akan saya putarkan berdasarkan request-an kalian semua." Ucap sang penyiar radio sekolah yang terdengar dari speaker kelas.

'Semoga lagu requestanku terputar haha.' Batinku.

"Lagu pertama kiriman dari tuan tampan dari kelas XI yang tak mau disebutkan namanya, pesannya untuk anak kelas XI-7 Do Kyungsoo. Whoa Do Kyungsoo-ssi semoga kau mendengarkannya ya, sepertinya lagu ini dari hati si pengirim. Yasudah mari kita dengarkan Strong – One Direction" Demikian ucapan sang penyiar yang membuatku tersenyum sekaligus deg-degan karena kyungsoo langsung terkaget. 'Semoga dia menyukainya.' Batinku lalu melanjutkan acara memakan burgerku.

"Whoaaa kyungsoo kau memiliki pengemar." Ucap Jessica

"Aniya, mungkin itu dari junghan temanku.." katanya dan itu berhasil membuatku sedikit sedih.

.

.

 **My hands, Your hands, Tied up, Like two ships.**

 **Drifting, Weightless, Wave tried to break it.**

 **I'd do anything to save it., Why is it so hard to save it?**

 **My heart, Your heart, Sit tight like book ends.**

 **Pages, Between us, Written with no end.**

 **So many words we're not saying.. Don't wait till it's gone.**

 **You make me strong.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry if I say I need you**

 **But I don't care,**

 **I'm not scared of love.**

 **Cause when I'm not with you**

 **I'm weaker.. Is that so wrong?**

 **Is it so wrong? That you make me strong.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo langsung terbatuk karena teman-teman sekelas terus-terus saja menggodanya aku hanya memberinya botol minumanku dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Whoa, Gentleman~ kau beruntung memiliki teman sebangku seperti dia." Kata seohyun yang masih bisa kudengar dan aku hanya tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku membolos jam pertama sampai jam istirahat karena aku malas bertemu dengan pelajaran fisika, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku di atap sekolah dengan berteman headset dan camilan. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam istirahat aku pun langsung berlari menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai 3 supaya saat pelajaran baru masuk aku sudah berada dikelas. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat kyungsoo dan dino sedang belajar bersama di bangkuku.

"Heol.. Jongin kukira kau tak masuk, kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya mingyu yang sedang berdiam diri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ketiduran."Jawabku sambil tertawa dan mingyu langsung menendang pantatku entah kenapa.

"Jongin.." Seru Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Aku menatapnya lagi, wajah tertidurnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bila saat pelajaran TIK datang kyungsoo selalu tertidur, dan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran bila begini caranya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menumpukan kepalaku pada sikut dan menatap nya juga mencoba untuk melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan sinar mentari yang sangat terik dengan tanganku.

.

 **I like you**

 **I can't stop looking at you**

 **When the wind blows, your hair flies around**

 **It makes my heart stop**

 **.**

 **Why am I like this? My heart feels strange**

 **My pounding heart beats for you**

 **For some reason**

 **How far do you have to go to finally see me?**

 **What do you think about me?**

 **look at me one more time**

 **My eyes are only for you**

 **.**

 **What can I do to have you?**

 **I can only think of you**

 **If I felt like this before, I wouldn't be confused**

 **I think this is love**

 **And I still can't show you all of my heart**

 **.**

 **I don't care wherever you go**

 **As soon as I see you, You makes me forget everything**

 **I pray today**

 **Before the day is over**

 **I want you to be in my arms**

 **I want you more than anyone else**

 **I want you Every day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
